stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Celes Tal (Prometheus)
:According to the traditional Bajoran naming style a persons's surname comes before their given name, hence '''Celes' is the surname and Tal is the given name.'' Celes Tal, the daughter of Celes Edon and Celes Meru and the grand-daughter of Celes Tal, was born in Dahkur, Dahkur Province, Bajor in 2350. Tal served in Starfleet as a crewman aboard the [[USS Voyager|starship Voyager]], from 2371 to 2378 and as a Petty Officer Third Class on the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (DOTF)|starship Prometheus]] in 2379 Family *Celes Edon (Father Deceased) *Celes Meru (Mother Deceased) *Celes Tal (Paternal Grandmother Deceased) *Joshua Gunn ("adopted" Father/Surrogate father-figure) Biography In the Academy, Tal had great difficulty with Starfleet training courses, and worked three times as hard as everyone else in order to keep up with her classmates. She believed that she got into Starfleet because she was Bajoran and that her instructors made life a little easier for her for the same reason, as having Bajoran officers in Starfleet was in the Federation's best interest. Despite this she still had to pull all-nighters every night, something that continued on Voyager. USS Voyager During her time on Voyager, Tal was assigned to Astrometrics under Seven of Nine. By 2376, Celes was a grade three sensor analyst. While on ''Voyager'' Tal had severe doubts in her ability to perform her assigned tasks, and her work was being checked and rechecked by her co-workers and superiors due to her many mistakes. As a result, she often worked through the night in order to complete her duties. Her best friend on Voyager was William Telfer, whom she often helped with his hypochondria, he in turn helped her with her task aboard the ship. In 2376, Seven of Nine singled out Celes to Captain Janeway as one of three crewmembers who were unable to meet their duties to the required levels. Since Voyager was unable to rotate these crewmembers to another starship with less challenging demands, as would normally be the case, Janeway decided to have the three join her aboard the Delta Flyer on a survey mission. When the Flyer came under attack, Celes helped determine the source and cause of the attack, and remained aboard the Flyer, rather than abandon the captain. (VOY: "Good Shepherd") Later that year, the USS Voyager was accidentally boarded by an electromagnetic life-form, which caused many power outages. Seven of Nine accused Tal Celes of causing a power shortage in astrometrics by performing a flawed diagnostic. Later Tal was left wandering the corridors of the ship alone for "4 or 5 hours". While wandering alone in the dark she became paranoid and started to believe the ship had been taken over by hostile aliens. She eventually ran into Harry Kim whom she mistook to be either a Borg or a Hirogen. Kim calmed her down and the two of them walked to the temporary command post in main engineering. (VOY: "The Haunting of Deck Twelve") In 2377, she was brainwashed by the Quarren after they irradiated Voyager and forced the evacuation of its crew. She, along with most of the rest of the crew, spent approximately three weeks in the largest city on Quarra, their memories were altered and they were unaware that they had been kidnapped. On Quarra she worked in a fusion reactor with Mulcahey, they did not know they knew each other from Voyager. (VOY: "Workforce, Part I") USS Prometheus By 2379, Tal had been promoted to Petty Officer Third Class, posted to the ''Prometheus'', and assigned to the engineering department under the command of Lieutenant Commander Morlon. Under the tutalage of Master Chief Petty Officer Gunn Tal found that she had much more of an apptitude for engineering than she did for sensor analyis. Through her hard work, and in part do to the tutalage of Master Chief Petty Officer Gunn, Tal became a key member of Lieutenant Commander Morlon's engineering team. While on the ''Prometheus'' Tal developed a close friendship with Ensign D4 Green and came to regard Master Chief Petty Officer Joshua Gunn as a father figure, to whom she eventually revealed some of her past including her parents and paternal grandmother's names. While on the ''Prometheus'' and being addressed by rank Tal is addressed as Engineer Third Class Celes. Service Jacket * Sensor Analyst Third Class, [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], 2371 - 2378 * Petty Officer Third Class, Engineer, [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (DOTF)|USS Prometheus]], 2379 Note(s) Celes Tal (or Tal Celes) was played by Zoe McLellan in the Star Trek: Voyager episode ''Good Shepherd. External links Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) personnel Celes Tal Category:Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation Celes Tal